1. Field of the Invention
The field of use of the improvement is self-evident from the above, i.e., in deep salt or fresh water trolling from any type of craft operating at any desired speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search has revealed the following prior art patents:
______________________________________ 3,778,918 Emory et al December 18, 1973 3,745,688 Brownlee July 17, 1973 3,738,047 Tozer June 12, 1973 3,719,331 Harsch March 6, 1973 3,628,274 Wojahn December 21, 1971 3,614,016 Rieth October 19, 1971 2,984,432 Clark May 16, 1961 2,858,637 Stark November 4, 1958 2,749,649 Fitzsimmons June 12, 1956 2,633,308 Zientowski March 31, 1953 ______________________________________
Of the above, the patents to Fitzsimmons, Stark, Wojahn, Harsch, Tozer, Brownlee, and Emory et al. disclose trolling down rigger units only generally similar to that of the present invention; and of these only Stark shows a down rigger device even proximately associated with a mount or holder for the trolling rod. Zientowski, Clark and Rieth disclose reel latch arrangements, the Rieth control being embodied in a deep water trolling rig, but here again the device is in no way associated physically with a fishing rod holder.